


天涯海角

by FiloX



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: 天涯的云朵已被染上了金边，零零碎碎的轮廓如片片闪着金光的羽毛，像一只展翅欲飞的凤凰，在火焰中的焚灰里挣扎着。





	天涯海角

〈序〉

那时风好大，寒冷的海风在我的耳边咆哮。脚下，我似乎感到愤怒的海浪在涯底澎湃，像受伤的野兽在那风的狂暴中嘶吼。

我好害怕，依偎在哥哥的怀里，抓着他的衣角不敢放。我好怕一松手，狂风就会把我刮走，猛海会将我吞没──那样就会到离哥哥很远的天涯海角，我不希望！

当时，哥哥抚摸着我的头，叫我不要哭、不要害怕。他告诉我，天涯海角其实并不是那么的遥远，如果我愿意，他可以在下一秒就带我去那。如果我当时不是被海风吓得不敢出声，我肯定会说："哥哥吹牛，我才不信呢！"

是啊，当年的我怎么可能理解哥哥那句话的用意呢？那时的我只知道半步之外就是悬空的峭壁，下面便是黑浊的海，只有身旁的哥哥是唯一的支柱。哥哥是多么魁梧健壮，强悍的身躯在狂风怒嚎中一动也不动，像一棵顽强生长在悬崖上的松树，一生与宿命对抗，直到胜利！

瞬，哥哥呼唤着我的名字，抬起头吧，看看你的身后。开始我还是畏惧，将头深深地埋在哥哥的怀里，不敢动弹，可是哥哥却轻轻地，但是不容抗拒地托着我的下巴，将我移出他的胸怀。刹那间，一片金光涌入了我的双眸。

天涯的云朵已被染上了金边，零零碎碎的轮廓如片片闪着金光的羽毛，像一只展翅欲飞的凤凰，在火焰中的焚灰里挣扎着。

海上的日出给予了大海一片神秘的光芒。我不慎看了一眼脚边的深渊，却出乎意料地发现涛浪咄壁的观景是多么雄伟壮丽，一点也不像我想像的那般毛骨悚然。或许是从这时起我对悬崖峭壁开始了不寻常的恋爱。

我抬头，见晨光洒落在哥哥的脸上，使他的容貌之轮廓更加鲜明可见。刚利如雕的浓眉下有一双炯炯有神的鹰眸，反射出灼如焰火的阳光的倒影。眉间却是一道正缓缓淌着鲜血的伤口。人们也许会认为当时的他像一个嗜血恶魔，可是在我幼小的心目中，哥哥是一个无比神圣的人物。我一直觉得，哥哥像一位英雄、一名勇士，总是保护着弱小的我。我好希望有一天我也可以变成像哥哥那样英气十足的男子汉，不要总是让哥哥为我流血，为我悲伤。

那年，我才八岁。


End file.
